


Oh, Totally

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, beca x chloe brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: She wasn't perfect. Hell, she was far from perfect, but that's what made her amazing. The fact that she was so blunt, so seemingly put together and everything that she wasn't herself.





	Oh, Totally

She wasn't perfect. Hell,  she was far from perfect, but that's what made her amazing. The fact that she was so blunt, so seemingly put together and everything that she wasn't herself.Her ear monstrosities, as she often overheard Amy calling them in her impression of Aubrey, were...hot. And Emily did not know how to control herself around Beca. Like sure, she was awkward and often embarrassed herself in most social situations but around Beca, she cares about that! And that hadn't happened since year five...that story physically haunted her.

Emily was woken up from her daydream when she heard Beca try and climb onto the counter. Deciding she was probably trying to get her coffee down that Stacie found hilarious to put on the highest shelf, she walked over to get it down for her. "Jesus Christ, Legacy!" Beca shouted out falling back from the counter but was quickly steadied by Emily's hands on her waist. "Sorry. Coffee?" Emily retracted her hands slowly and grabbed the pot nonchalantly. "Yeah, thanks." Beca grabbed it from her hand and watched Emily walk to the fridge. "Sorry, again for creeping up on you and making you fall from the side." Emily apologised sincerely.Brushing it off coolly, Beca shrugged and said she didn't care. The feeling of Emily's hands on her waist still tingled. 

* * *

The next day, it happened again. However this time Beca was on the counter rooting around in the shelf. "You alright there?" Emily asked enthusiastically, causing Beca to bash her head on the shelf in surprise. "We should put a bell on you, Emily."The girl in question grinned and laughed, "As long as I could choose the colour that'd be fine. I'd like a blue one...oooh. Or a purple one! What about you? That's hardly a question you'd probably want a black one. Wait, are you looking for your coffee again...?"

Beca screwed her brows together and peered around to look at Emily waiting expectantly for her reply, "Yeah...why?"Emily grabbed the pot near the coffee machine and shook it like a maraca, "I took it down when I woke up cause I didn't want you to fall from the counter today." Beca jumped down, "Thanks, Legacy..." she replied confusedly.Emily smiled wider than Beca knew was humanly possible and walked off eating her cereal.

Beca made her coffee and then walked after her, "Legacy, I don't know how you eat dry cereal that's like eating a desert." They sat down on the sofa next to each other."How do you drink black coffee, that's like drinking hell itself." Emily retaliated rather quickly. Beca raised her eyebrows and nodded sipping her coffee.

"Hey Beca! Oh, hey Emily!" Chloe busted into the living room and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I'm going on a run, do you wanna go out later Becs?" She asked tugging her ginger hair into a high ponytail. Beca flicked her eyes over to Emily who was happily sitting crossed legged and scrolling through cat memes and occasionally popping cereal into her mouth. "Uhh, yeah, sure." She responded slowly.

"Aca-awesome! I'll text you!" Chloe bounded out the house.

* * *

"I don't think she likes me." Beca responded sadly and took a chip and bit down on the soft potato. Chloe almost spat out her drink. After a minute of choking she finally replied, "You must be joking right! She moved your coffee as a convenience to you. It has no benefit to her whatsoever. And no one ever touches anything of yours cause we're all too scared to. She definitely likes you." Beca shook her head, "She's just super nice. I swear she has a thing with Benji anyway, we don't even know if she's into girls. There's a flaw in your plan, Beale."

Chloe smirked, "She overshares when she's drunk."

Beca laughed, "We aren't getting her drunk!" Beca looked at Chloe's face again, "We aren't! That's not right! I'll just ask her!"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. My way is more reliable."

 

The next morning Beca was back to scaling the side of the kitchen to find her coffee. "Sorry! I woke up late!" Emily ran into the kitchen and grabbed Beca's coffee for her. "Thanks, Emily. Also can I ask you something?"

Emily beamed and nodded enthusiastically as she helped Beca down the counter. "What's your sexuality?" Beca asked outright. Emily froze, her hand rooted on the small of Beca's back as she was mid-jumping, her cheeks flushed and she blinked blankly, "I-uh-I'm-uhm-"

Beca shook her hands, "You don't need to answer if you don't want to. It's just I was asked to, well ask you."

"No, no. It's-it's uh fine. IthinkImbisexual." Emily said without pauses and then left, without a bowl of dry cereal. Beca heard her run up the stairs into her room. "Woah..." Beca whispered to herself. She prepared her coffee and made a bowl of dry cereal for Emily and walked up the stairs. "Emily..." she called out when she arrived at the door. "Can I come in?" Emily opened the door and shut it after Beca walked in. "I thought you'd be hungry, considering it's morning and you haven't eaten." Beca said handing the bowl to Emily almost shyly. "Thanks..." The taller girl said, slumping down on her bed heavily.

"I'm sorry, if I pressured you or anything." Beca said after a few moments of silence. "It totally wasn't my intention and I'm sorry for that whole interaction." She motioned with her hand causing Emily to giggle. Her face went back to dead set and she finally spoke, "It's not your fault. It's just...I've never told anyone and I never thought I would. Cause I know you guys wouldn't care, I mean I'm fairly sure everyone in the Bellas at the moment have had some gay experiences. But it was just I hadn't accepted it for myself." Emily explained staring at her cereal the whole time. Beca placed her mug on Emily's desk and awkwardly walked over to her and hugged her side. "Beca...you don't have to." She said hugging back.

"I know, but I want to. And anyways, we can't have you sad and sappy for the party tonight." Beca said letting go slowly.

"Oh my stars, I forgot about that." Emily popped three fruit loops into her mouth and chewed them precisely thinking about god knows what. "Well, I'll knock on your door for when we've gotta leave." Beca grabbed her coffee and left.

* * *

And as she had said, Beca knocked on Emily's door. Multiple times. And shouted. "Emily, come on! Everyone's already left so I'm gonna have to drive us there!" Emily bust out the door with odd shoes on. "Which ones?" Beca stared at Emily, her eyes gliding over the taller girls body and finally settling on the shoes. "You look amazing." Beca breathed out slowly, totally disregarding Emily's question. "Oh! Thanks! So do you! But shoes?" She asked beaming.

"Uhm, them." Beca said pointing at the converse totally unsure in how her fashion advice was helpful. "I thought that, thanks."Beca leant against the doorframe scrolling through her phone mindlessly, "You ready to go yet Legacy?" Emily bounced up to her, "Yeah!"

 

They arrived at the party, fashionably late as Emily had described and that all cool people turned up late. As soon as they arrived Chloe pulled Beca away from Emily, "This is your chance to ask her." Chloe said quietly, poking her head around like a meerkat to check that Emily wasn't listening in. "I already did, it didn't go down well. So just...leave it." Chloe did as she was told and hugged Beca. "Dude..."

"You love it secretly." Chloe said giggling at Beca squirming in her grip.

Across the room Emily was already on her second drink and was discussing mixing drinks with Cynthia-Rose and Amy. "Are Chloe and Beca a thing?" Emily asked Fat Amy, playing with the tiny umbrella in her drink.

"Well. We all thought Chloe would tap that but she never made the move. Unless her and Shawshank got busy and we don't know about it." Amy responded matter of factly. "I don't know. Chloe never struck me as the bisexual type. She might be hella flirty but I'm not sure...why?"

Emily nodded a thanks and downed her drink. "Could you teach me beer pong?" She asked curiously. Fat Amy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table, "I thought you'd never ask!"

CR nodded towards Chloe in a way of silent communication. "Let's go team." she whispered to herself causing her to snigger.

 

 

Three hours later and Emily was wasted. She was talking to houseplants and telling random people her entire life story. "Hey...you okay?" Beca asked sitting next to Emily spaced out on the sofa. "I'm great! ...can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anyone, especially not Beca." She stage whispered in Beca's face. "Yeah, sure."

"I like her. She's got this whole broody act going on but she's secretly adorable underneath. I can sense it." Emily said animating thoroughly with her hands. Beca cocked an eyebrow, "Adorable, huh? Why haven't you said anything to her?"

Emily sputtered, "She'd never like me. She's got Chloe, Chloe's like a goddess. Have you seen her, she's amazing." Emily laid herself on the sofa so her head was resting on Becas lap. "Y'know she might like you back." Beca said smoothing Emily's hair out. "Really?" Emily asked hopefully staring up at Beca. The older Bella nodded and then made Emily sit. "We should get you home."

Emily complied and let Beca steer her back to the car. "Have you been drinking? Cause we're not gonna be in one of them sad adverts that always make me cry." Beca smirked, "No I haven't really drank, I was thinking about something."Emily mouthed an 'oh' and managed to keep quiet for the journey back to the Bellas house.

Getting Emily up the stairs, considering as she was more legs than torso, Beca had a hard time safely steering her. "Come on Legacy. Dude!" She shouted when Emily threw up on the stairs. "Oops."

Beca sighed but pulled Emily towards the youngers room. "I'll clean it in a bit."

Beca managed to tuck Emily into bed and just as she was about to leave Emily spoke, "Will you come back and sleep with me? I don't want to be alone." Emily jutted out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes. Beca sighed as she climbed into bed. Emily instantly latched herself onto Beca and hugged her close. "Goodnight Legacy." Beca said laughing slightly.

 

Beca shot awake at the feeling of someone's breath on her neck. Emily whimpered at the loss of contact and tried to pull Beca closer. "I'll be back in a minute." She whispered into her ear and Emily finally let go.

"Did you get lucky last night?" Chloe asked, nudging her playfully. Beca rolled her eyes and trudged down the stairs, "She thought you and I were together."

Chloe froze and blinked a few times, "Did she seem jealous?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders and walked downstairs to make some coffee. "Cause if she was jealous then my plan worked." Chloe ran down the steps after the shorter girl. Beca cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Let me know how it goes, Bec." Chloe kissed her cheek and ran out the house.

 

Beca sighed and trudged into the kitchen. Seeing her coffee next to the machine forced a smile on her face and she laughed to herself lightly. She peeled a sticky note off the outside of the container. "She's such a-" Beca started quietly when she heard someone trip down the small step from the dining room into the kitchen. "Hey..." Emily muttered out and pulled down her favourite box of cereal. "Did I do anything stupid last night? I wasn't really in the best of moods if you recall and I'm often told if I drink when I'm sad I overshare..." she asked staring at the bowl and poured a lot more cereal than she normally did. Beca placed her hand on Emily's, "Nothing bad, I promise."

She nodded affirmingly and started to chew her fruit loops excruciatingly slowly. She darted her eyes about the kitchen for something to conversate about and then Emily smiled lightly and then saw her note she left, "Did you like it?"

Beca laughed at the eagerness painted on the younger girls face. "Yeah...thanks."

A silence filled the room while Beca waited for her coffee to brew. She turned around and watched Emily move about the kitchen to turn on the radio. Melodies quietly filled the kitchen and Emily danced across the black tiles. "Come on, Becaaaaa!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her out with her. Spinning and flailing their arms about together, Emily and Beca danced freely on the tiles. Coffee and cereal forgotten, the only thing that mattered was the other person. Emily's hands had found their way to Beca's neck and almost instinctively her wrapped around Legacy's waist.

They leaned in. Slowly. Carefully, as if afraid that one of them would back out. Both of them breathing heavily from nerves and dancing enthusiastically caused them to bump into each other and messily kiss.

Beca felt Emily grin into the kiss, which caused her to laugh and pull away. "We need to do more cardio!" Emily laughed out. Beca smirked and pulled Emily back in again.

 

A wolf whistle interrupted them, "Get a room!" Fat Amy shouted out.

 

"Oh, shut up!" Beca shouted back laughing into Emily's neck. Emily's head rested comfortably on top of Beca's. "So do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Emily asked quietly.

 

Beca weaved her head out and looked up at Emily adoringly, "Oh, totally."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a few days so I hope you enjoy! I tried to incorporate as many of the Bemily themes as possible but ended up writing without them! Leave me any prompts on either here or tumblr, thanks!


End file.
